A Plushie's Fate
by DemongirlofInuyasha
Summary: Fighting demons, a lonely girl, and a plushie with alittle more then just stuffing and fabric.Along with Sango dealing with much more then she shows. A little Miroku adventure, a 1 shot from yours truely. (R&R please!)


DG: Mwuhahahhahhaa A one shot about my special little plushie!

Kaia: Oh Lord have mercy on us all....

Dg: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

Kaia: I donno just get on with it.

Disclaimer: Dg does own a Miroku plushie! But she doesn't own Inuyasha or any of that.... So get over it Oh she doesn't own Suncoast either!

- - - - - -

People came and went. They would occasionally glace up at the plushie who resembled a popular anime character. However it was only a passing thought to them. Little did anyone know that little plushie who resembled that of Miroku had more then just stuffing and fabric...

Back in Sengoku Judai Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo searched out and around. They had lost a companion in a battle and wondered where the lecherous monk had been taken to.

"Sango...hey....SANGO!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the distracted Demon slayer. Sango had been out of it since he disappeared. They had been fighting a demon that resembled a little girl. Sango only played the battle over and over in her mind. She disregarded Kagome's calls all together as she reflected back on the battle.

_There they all stood. The middle of the forest and what looked to be a three year old standing in front of them, challenging them to a fight. She was dressed in a black and white kimono holding a little woven doll made from grass and fabric. "Fight me...I'm here to kill you all....give me the shards...I'll let you pass." Her voice was hauntingly mature as she looked at them with silver eyes and ebony hair falling just over them. _

_Inuyasha scoffed and stepped forward. "Out of our way little girl. We are in a hurry and we don't have time for your little games." The girl looked at him and glared. "This isn't a game...give me your shards!" A heavy wind picked up as she began to ascend into the air eyes aglow and the demonic aura piercing the air. _

"_Inuyasha She's serious! Don't let your guard down! She-"Kagome was cut off by the presence of a Shikon shard being emitted from the girl in the air. "Inuyasha A Shard!! In her doll!" She suddenly cried out as she was pushed back by a mental force._

"_You can't have my shards..." the girl was high in the air. Inuyasha was extremely angered now. He raised his magnificent metallic fang to strike the girl down._

"_INUYASHA NO! Don't you see it! This girl is under a demon control!" Miroku yelled throwing demon wards at her. "You've got to be kidding me..." Inuyasha mumbled watching as the wards flew up at the girl. She only winced as the wards went by her._

"_I'll handle it..." Miroku had a plan. He used his wind tunnel to bring her down. She fought and pulled and was pulled down. Just as Miroku was about to place the ward on her she yelled out. "HINA!!!" With that her doll began to glow and the monk disappeared. ( (hina means doll in Japanese))_

"_MIROKU!" Sango yelled as well as the others. The little girl disappeared just after he did. And that was that._

Sango kept off in her own little world riding on Kirara's back, plotting. Kagome began to worry as the sun began to set.

Back in the store a girl had wandered in. She was about 15 dressed is black pants and a red shirt with a black butterfly on it. The little plushie took notice at the blonde haired blue eyed girl and quietly thought. He'd been there for more then a weak. A little anime store in Tokyo, Japan. Seen many beautiful women walk in and out. And not a one of them looked American. Not like this one anyway. Of course Miroku had never seen an American to begin with. No such thing existed in Sengoku Judai.

She looked up at the plushie fondly and picked him up off the shelf. Miroku was all grins inside but kept his straight plushed face. She brought him up to the counter and handed the store keeper a few dollars and coins. He offered the girl a bag but she shook her head no and hugged it. "I'll carry it." She said with a smile. She stepped out of the store and began to walk home. She got what she had wanted for along time and yet somehow this one was special.

"Kaia, dinner in five minutes." A more mature womanly voice echoed through the home. Nothing more then a small apartment. Miroku looked around. _"Wow so this is Kagome's time..." _The girl who was addressed as Kaia walked into a room after giving a small sigh and holding the plushie close. Miroku couldn't say he wasn't unhappy being pressed up agenst the girl's chest.

"Hum.... Mom's gonna go home. I'll be alone again...oh well at least I have you Miro-sama!" Kaia spoke cheer fully hugging him tightly. Miroku wondered what she meant or if she knew that the real him had been trapped inside. The thought passed as she set him on her bed. It was a futon with soft silky purple sheets. A desk in the corner and a window on the same wall as the closet. Plain white walls and a small computer on the floor with a mat beside it, Miroku was surprised. Rooms like this were amazing to him. Everything about it seemed completely opposite of what he was used to. Not to mention the bed was a thousand times softer then any he had been in.

Kaia walked quietly out of the room and began to speak with her mother. The voices echoed through out the tiny apartment giving Miroku the opportunity to hear every little word spoken.

"So I'm leaving tonight to go back to America...are you sure this is what you want? Living alone in Japan...You are only 15." Her mother's voice was very calm yet so worried at the same time.

"I'm sure. I start school tomorrow, and the schools here are so much better then in the U.S. I'll have more opportunities. I'll call you every night ok." Kaia's voice was smooth and confidant. She knew what she wanted and how to go about it.

"Aright, Kaia. You win."

Dinner was one full of laughter and story telling. Reflecting back and sharing fond memories. Miroku often wondered if she was truly sad she was going to be alone. But his thoughts soon lead him back to his friends. Gathered around the camp fire, eating the glorious food Kagome brought for them, listening to Sango and Kagome talk about little things they enjoyed or saw. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get to do that again.

An hour passed, Kaia's mother was at the door. Kaia herself, with tears running down her cheeks, at the door to see her off. She wasn't walking her out to the car. That would be too hard for either of them to bear.

"Call me when you get home...I don't care if its 3 am. Call me ok?" Kaia threw her arms around her mother and sobbed into her shoulder. Her mother stroked her hair smooth and kissed her cheek. She turned and left with out another word.

"...good bye..." Kaia whispered as the door closed the distant sound of a car starting up and the driving off. Kaia stood by the window and sobbed quietly. She wandered to her room and hugged the little plush toy.

Miroku was sympathetic. He knew that it was hard to loose someone. Even though he didn't understand that she could talk to her mother still he thought her mother abandon her or something along those lines. In his plushed body with the pained on face he couldn't comfort her or do anything. Kaia was content though, with just cuddling the little plush until she fell asleep from crying so much.

Sango sat quietly in the hot spring Kagome had taken her to. Kagome was also silent. Bathing wasn't the same with out having to keep on guard for a lecherous monk. Kagome broke the silence by sneezing once and then sighing.

"Sango...I have to go back to my time tomorrow. Will you be ok here?"

Sango nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm sure Miroku will turn up soon."

Kagome smiled. "Yes and I'm sure the first thing he'll do is caress your butt!"

Sango managed a small smile and nodded. "Maybe I won't slap him so hard then..."

The girls managed a little laugh as the moon hovered over them. Inuyasha sat with Shippo and Kirara thinking. Shippo was licking a lollypop and playing with his top. All Inuyasha wanted was the jewel shard the girl had and Miroku's return. Mainly because he was a good fighter and friend but Inuyasha liked his wind tunnel too. The loss was felt among the group as Kagome and Sango came back with clear faces. Not that of anger or embarrassment.

Kaia's clock flashed 10 in her face as she opened one eye. Miroku had gained the power to move and found he could do a lot more. And a lot more was happening. He could blink now and he could breath. He could speak and just all around be a living plushie for now. Miroku sat at the end of the bed his little fake staff in front of him.

"I can't believe I got turned into a doll..." he muttered swinging the staff.

Kaia sat wide eyed she thought she was dreaming. Here she was looking at the little plush Miroku moving around and talking to himself.

Miroku turned to see the girl awake only to his horror staring at him with shocked blue eyes.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"YOU'RE AWAKE?!"

They stared at each other for a few moments silence between them. Kaia opened her mouth and began chanting over and over.

"I'm dreaming I'm dreaming I'm dreaming BY KAMI SAMA I'M DREAMING!!!"

Miroku looked at her weird and couldn't help himself. He walked up and stroked her butt. "Dreaming hum?"

Kaia's eye twitched as she sat up.

"I'm not dreaming am I!!!!"

"Afraid not young miss."

"Oh god..."

"Shall I explain?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DO!"

Miroku proceeded to tell her the story. She nodded quietly.

"I see..."

Miroku suddenly felt funny.

Kaia looked distant as she was in thought.

"Miss..." Miroku got out before he suddenly turned man. There he was sitting beside the plushie he possessed in full dress complete with staff looking down at a girl not 1 year his junior.

"Well you're out of the plushie..." Kaia felt a little giddy. Here he was the object of her comfort, a lecherous monk with dashing navy eyes, sitting on _her_ bed and looking straight at her.

Miroku felt odd. Here he was sitting on a girl's bed in a different time period with strange things all around and a little box on the floor. On the softest bed he'd ever been on with a girl who swooned over him. And the key words to him were: pretty, foreign, and blue eyes to die for, sitting right in front of _him_.

"I have school tomorrow...I need some sleep...um g-good night."

She rolled over face in the pillow blushing profusely. Miroku sat on her bed not knowing where he was to sleep. He looked up at the sky and mouthed a 'thank you!!!' Scooting beside her he let his hand wander her shoulder a bit. She blushed and blushed and then looked at him.

"I'm sending you back tomorrow. You are going to school with me so you should sleep to. Please keep from touching me... Thank you." Kaia exhaled after her little speech and crawled under the covers.

"Ah... you remind me of Sango. Except you don't slap and that's a good thing!" He took off his sandals and placed them by the door curling up next to the girl, a grin moving about his face. She only nodded.

She remembered something, why it was a quicidance based on legend that a girl from the future would go down to Sengoku Judai and save it with these people and that legend staying until now. Though the anime was only played in America because Japan rejected it.

((HA HA Not hardly! But I have to make it work don't I?))

Though little things were still sold in Japan. She remembered seeing a listing for the name Kagome in her class charts. The odds of her being there though slim to none. Kaia's mind wandered to her family. She felt the need to cry again but fell asleep only letting a few tears escape.

The next morning was no surprise...

Kaia had latched onto Miroku hugging him for comfort and Miroku had gladly excepted. The alarm flashed 7 am then aloud buzz was heard. Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin when it when off thinking it was a demon he reached for his staff and smashed it to bits. Kaia's eye twitched and she sighed.

"Note to self...buy new alarm clock."

She sat up and wandered to her closet taking out a boy's uniform and what appeared to be a girls uniform altered little. It looked just like Kagome's uniform but the skirt was longer and underneath was shorts that were sewn in.

Kaia tossed the uniform at him and wandered out of the room and into her bathroom to change into hers. A few moments later she came out dressed in the uniform looking cute as ever. Miroku stepped out looking like a dashing student you'd expect to be Class president. She gawked for a moment and looked away.

"Ok...off we go." Kaia said not even getting breakfast before going out the door with her bag and another one for Miroku. Though it would only be a day, she would make him feel normal.

They walked together quietly. Now and then striking up a conversation. Kaia explaining cars and everything to him. And Miroku nodding just gazing into her eyes listening to her voice.

Reaching the school was different though. It seemed as they walked on the grounds whispers ensued. Kagome's friends were all over the news of a strange new boy with earrings and a blonde hair foreigner who was with him. New students obviously.

"Wow that one's cute..."

"Look at that girl. Wonder if that's her brother..."

"Heh, Masho looks like you've got competition!"

Kagome was running late. As every one was fileing into the building a little blonde dot caught her eye. She was curious but doubted she ever saw it in he first place.

Ayumi rushed up to Kagome in the class room to tell her about the latest in the school. Naturally the first thing to come up was the new students.

"There is this foreign girl with bright blonde hair and this boy with black hair and 3 earrings! 2 in his right and one in his left! You know what though I bet they'll make that girl dye her hair... too bad though it's really pretty!"

Kagome immediately perked up at the mention of the boy.

"_Oh what are the odds..."_

Kagome thought as she sat down. Sure enough the teacher walks in with t he girl and the boy. Kaia and Miroku.

"Class we have a new student and a guest with us today. This is Kaia Hikari and Miroku Hoshi. Please make Hikari-san and Hoshi-san comfortable in their stay."

The teacher directed them to their seats. Kaia never looked up and Miroku just grinned seeing as minus the boys he was surround by mostly pretty you girls around his age. And most of them were looking at him like young teenage girls often do when they have crushes. That was something Miroku recognized even in this era.

The teacher drowned on and on. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off Miroku every now and then looking at Kaia. Soon as class started it stopped. People rushed into the hall for break leaving the three alone in the room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kagome said letting out the grown tension mounted during class.

"Long story short that demon turned me into a doll and she bought me." Miroku pointed to Kaia who nodded.

"Don't worry about class. Just take him back to your time." Kaia said with a smile.

Kagome sighed. "May I speak with you alone Kaia?"

"Yeah sure..." Kaia stepped off to the side with Kagome nearly pulling her arm off.

"He didn't do anything did he?!" Kagome asked quickly in a whisper.

"He didn't do anything you can relax. I'm more worried about your other friend Sango right now. You should take him back to her."

Kaia's answer shocked Kagome. She wondered how Kaia knew but figured Miroku had told her and blew it off. She nodded.

"You'll keep it a secret won't you..." Kagome asked almost pleadingly.

"I will. I don't have anyone to tell anyway." Her reply showed a slight mood drop but it was calm.

Kagome nodded as Miroku grew curious and walked up.

"Kagome come home with me. I'll leave a note for the teacher saying I had to leave and that your gang green came up again...or something." Kaia said with a small smile.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Ok then..."

The three walked to Kaia's little apartment together and reached the door. Kaia invited them in and made some tea. After gathering Miroku's things Kagome sighed.

"Maybe you can cross over with me someday and meet everyone face to face." Kagome said standing at the door.

Miroku nodded. "Yes its always good to see a familiar lovely face!"

Kaia smiled slightly. "I'll think about it."

Kagome smiled and Miroku was quiet. "Wait a moment ok. I have something you can take back to everyone." Kaia turned and ran off to her room. Coming back with an armful of plushies. One of Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome. Kaia even had a little key chain of Miroku for Miroku to have.

Kagome laughed. "They are so cute! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Take care ok?" Kaia said hugging Kagome.

"We will." Kagome said turning to Miroku.

Now his turn to say good bye to a girl who only in a mere day he had grown attached to as a close friend and cuddle buddy. Kaia forced a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Same goes for you. Take care."

Miroku smiled and nodded.

"I will but there is one thing I need to ask you."

"What's that?" Kaia said curiously.

Miroku took both her hands in his and gave a big grin.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome glared and hit the back of his head. Kaia only blushed.

"I'll have to think about that one...eheheheheh.." Kaia sweat droped as Miroku let go of her hands. And Miroku smiled knowing he could do those kinds of things to her and not get slapped.

The two left waving good bye to Kaia. As she waved back watching them until they were out of sight. Knowing that when Kagome did come to school she would have a friend to turn to in a place she knew so little about. She wasn't completely alone.

"You know that girl is all by herself there. Here where ever here is." Miroku said. Kagome sighed. "Wow... all alone in Japan. I'll have to make sure to visit her." Miroku smiled as they reached the well. He took one last look at the place he had spent some time in and dove into the well along side Kagome.

Upon reaching his time Miroku changed into his normal attire and sighed. "What a day...what. A. day.....man those clothes were itchy..." They walked back to the village and Miroku did as expected. And like the sound of a hand hitting wood Sango slapped him. Lighter then usual but it still hurt. Everything was explained and Kagome handed out Kaia's gifts. Inuyasha was a bit creeped out while everyone else seemed to love the little look a likes.

Time passed about a week and the demon they had fought appeared again. Inuyasha and Miroku were ready to get the shard and be done but the demon had other things in mind.

"Thank you monk-sama" She said in that hauntingly mature voice.

"For what demon..." Miroku at the ever ready.

"For giving my future self a friend. And to take away her loneliness. To that I also owe you Kagome-san." The demon began to look like Kaia. As she grew into the form of the 15 year old girl holding the little woven doll.

"My shard... please take it. Use it well." The demoness handed Kagome the shard with a smile and faded away.

"So that was her motive all along. To give a girl a chance to have a friend in a country where she had none. That is a respectable demon..." Kagome said.

Sango smiled she was glade that even in the little time gone Miroku made a difference in the battles. Weather it be battles of the time. Or battles with anothers own self. Miroku made a difference in two girls lives. Sango and Kaia shared a bond to the monk who helped them move on from the things they lost. Maybe they too could be friends...someday.

The end.

Dg: There is my cute little one shot Oh I'm so proud

Kaia: Why did you use my nnnnnaammmmmeeeee......

Dg: because I am evil that way.

Kaia: ...

Dg: Anyway read and Review Please and thank you!!! I had fun writing this WEE!!! I'm getting better...I think.

CLICK THAT BUTTON!!!! CLICK CLICK CLICK!!!!


End file.
